Accented
by dolelle
Summary: Raito grows an odd obsession for L's accent that he can't shake.


Now I know that L most likely would've trained himself to NOT have an accent - but this was too fun to pass up. Also I'm surprised that no one's done this before (well at least as far as I know no one has).

Disclaimer: Hello readers. Look up at the URL, now back to this fic. Now back at the URL, now back to this fic. Sadly I do not own Death Note, but because of FFnet I can use the characters as though I do. I'm on a laptop.

(I also don't own Old Spice)

"_Italics" = Speaking English_

* * *

ooo

**Accented**

ooo

* * *

The only sounds are the flutter of turning pages and the metal cry of L's splade against a ceramic plate. L crouches, utensil pinched in his grasp as he stares down at the cake in front of him. Across from him, Raito leans back on the couch; bright eyes glued to the pages before him. One hand balances the book in tapered fingers, while the other is trapped in an odd idiosyncrasy; it rhythmically flicks open and recloses the top button of his shirt.

"What is Raito-kun reading?"

Raito's eyes flicker over to the crouching genius, "Oh, just something to practice my English with."

He tilts the cover in L's direction, the golden text flashing under the fluorescent lighting.

L stares and wraps his lips around a splade piled with cake. He pulls the utensil from his mouth and carefully places it down onto the plate.

"I know that you already excel in speaking, writing and reading the English language." He comments.

Raito throws the detective an annoyed look, his eyes narrowed and brows drawn.

Of _course_ L did.

Raito sighs and resigns himself to a conversation with the strange man.

"It's true that I did well in school, however the course wasn't particularly advanced." Raito explains, as he places the book down in front of him, "I also have a strong accent." He adds as an after thought.

"Raito-kun will not learn how to soften his accent by reading." L points out, voice muffled behind his thumb.

"I know Ryuuzaki, but that's not the only reason why I'm practicing." Raito says forcing irritation from leaking into his voice.

L stands up suddenly still nibbling his nail. He shuffles awkwardly over to where Raito sits, the chain rattling between them noisily. He plops himself down onto the couch into his peculiar perch, his wide eyes trained on the boy before him.

"_Then let's practice now_." He says in English.

"Ah…" Raito mumbles.

He blinks dumbly.

That accent.

Crisp, lilting and very proper.

L spoke his words with a precise enunciation, his sentences almost lyrical and in the habit of winding down to a lower note. A pleasant chime rung through the dip and rise of the words; livening the usually monotone voice. It was as though L was reciting poetry not simply having a casual conversation. The resonation of the tone rung in his ears and sent pleasant shivers across his skin. His accent was startlingly potent.

It was also distinctly British.

"Raito-kun?"

Raito blinks, reality catching up with him.

L watches expectantly, head inquisitively cocked, and inky hair curling across his cheeks and forehead. His gaze is sharp and curious.

Raito flounders for an excuse.

"_Sorry. Your accent was quite difficult to understand,_ " He clears his throat, "_So you really are from Britain?"_

_"I have already told Raito-kun that I lived there for a few years." _L replies.

Raito nods at the wall over L's head, suddenly feeling incapable of making eye-contact.

"_How much longer are we on our lunch break?" _He asks.

He could do this. L's accent wasn't that… intriguing.

"_The task force should be back in about ten minutes." _

Raito shivers as his skin breaks out in goosebumps.

He definitely couldn't do this.

_"What would you like to talk about?_" He diverts, glaring down at the raised flesh on his arms.

"_Which Yotsuba group member do you believe has the highest chance of being Kira?" _L's wide prying eyes examine the raised hair on Raito's arm as well.

Raito feels an irk of sudden irritation and looks up to the man. He grasps onto that annoyance and manages to glare half-convincingly.

"_Can we discuss something else_?"He asks, voice tight.

"_… You're Kira percentage-_"

"_I don't want to talk about that either!_"

"_So demanding._" L mumbles voice lower and deeper than before. A slow tingle trails down his spine; Raito deludes himself into believing that the lower tones aren't responsible for it.

"_It's not my fault you are a terrible conversationalist._"

"_I'm impressed that you managed the word conversationalist._"

"_I'm not an idiot._"

Silence befalls them. L stares blankly at the younger man, seeming unbothered by - or even aware of - the awkwardness. Raito watches him just as closely feeling tense and too attuned to the detective's movements. His skin quivers and his breath hitches every time L's lips move; his body eager for the voice once more.

L shifts in his squat, the sound of rustling clothes particularly loud.

"_Lovely weather we're having._" He finally says.

There they are: the tingles, the shivers and the overwhelming urge to crawl closer. Raito's agitation grows; he tries to dominate it by taking a moment to look away.

"_I wouldn't know since you always stay indoors." _Raito grumbles, lifting his wrist and jiggling the chain connecting them.

"_It seems you are particularly advanced at whinging in English._" L nibbles his thumb as Raito breaks into a heated glare, "_You are most likely good at whinging in any language, Light._"

Raito freezes, the sharp words rolling around in his mouth now stuck there in surprise. A jolt of excitement settles in the pit of his stomach. The half-formed snarky retort promptly dies on the tip of Raito's tongue. Embarrassment sets his face alight.

L stares, fixated on the younger boy's reddening cheeks.

"_Why are you blushing?" _He asks, tilting forward from his perch.

_"I am not!" _He hisses back, sitting rigidly.

L crawls closer, falling to his hands and knees as he moves across the couch. Raito's eyes widen as L invades his space. He leans back into the arm of the couch, scooted back as far as possible. L hovers over him, casting Raito in his shadow; his eyes impossibly wide and unblinking. The light push and pull of his breathing causes some loose hair to tickle Raito's forehead.

_"Are you angry?" _L presses closer still, the brown-haired boy swallows around the thickness in his throat.

_"No, but you're making me angry!" _

L blinks, and leans away, rocking back on his haunches. Raito almost heaves a sigh of relief.

_"Then you must be embarrassed."_

_"I'm not." _

L frowns slightly, before his eyes drop to Raito's lap. Raito blinks in confusion and stares down too, following the detective's gaze to the front of his pants.

_"Are you aroused then?" _L says, still blatantly staring at his crotch.

_"_No!" Raito coughs around his surprise, quickly crossing his thighs despite a lack of evidence.

_"Well unless Light has some sort of condition I wasn't told of, it must be one of those."_

Raito flushes deeper at his name in English.

L's head cocks to the side, watching intently.

"_Light?" _

Raito tries to make no reaction. L's eyes spark in understanding anyway.

"_Does my speaking your name bother you Light?"_

Raito shifts uncomfortably, trying to reason a response. L moves closer again.

"_Why does it embarrass you? … Or arouse you?"_

_"I am not aroused." _Raito seethes, heart thumping noisily, "_I'm just… not used to the intimacy of names without suffixes."_

L also happened to have a way of making _Light_ sound rather pleasant.

_"But we are speaking English."_

_"I know that." He says with an indifferent shrug, "Still though…"_

"_Has Light-__kun_ _never heard his name in English before?"_ L inquires, easing away from Raito again._  
_

_"Well… I have. I've never been referred to as Light before though."_

A small grin flutters about L's lips before disappearing without a trace. Raito's eyes narrow. Did I mix up my word order? He wonders, No… I don't think so.

_"What is it?" _

_"Light-__kun_ _pronounces Light as _Raito _because of his strong accent."_

Raito frowns_._

_"Lighto." _He mumbles, mouth struggling around the foreign movements. He grimaces.

L's eyes glimmer in amusement.

_"Watch my mouth… Light."_

Raito watches as the lips form the word, how they part and widen as his tongue slips forward. The muscle flicks against his teeth and back down again– clacking with a soft _teh!_ – and finishing his English name. The lips close once more, looking pinker and plusher than he remembers them ever being.

Raito stares.

L quirks his head.

_"If Light-kun does not copy, this is a futile exercise."_

The boy blinks rapidly, feeling flustered.

"Oh ahh_, L-Lighto."_

Raito scowls.

_"I think that was worse." _L says around his thumb (Raito's sure he's grinning behind it).

_"Quiet." _He huffs,_ "Let's talk about something different."_

_"It's unlike Light__-kun_ _to give up so easily."_

Well if you didn't make talking look so pornographic, his mind argues.

_"You don't have to use the _kun." Raito mumbles, feeling embarrassed by his thoughts.

"_If it makes Light-__kun__ more comfortable then I see no problem with it."_

They fall into silence once more; L idly chewing his thumb and crouching by Raito (much closer than he had originally been). Raito sits stiffly, his hands folded in his lap, as he death-glares the book on the table.

_"Since you are so picky," _L says, breaking the silence,_"what would you like to discuss?"_

Raito glances around the room, searching for inspiration.

_"… Lovely weather we're having." _He mumbles at last.

L pauses his gnawing and looks to Raito solemnly.

_"I wouldn't know, I don't go outside."_

* * *

ooo

Raito glares at his reflection, scrubbing his teeth vigorously with his (now worn) toothbrush.

"Raito-kun is a very thorough brusher." L narrates.

Raito's eyes dart from his own face to the wild-haired head reflected beside him. He glowers at the slouched man.

"I'm very enthusiastic about dental hygiene."

L chooses not to comment. Instead he turns around to rifle through the cupboard.

Raito glares at himself and then the man's back through the mirror. It was L's fault that he'd been distracted today. It was L's fault he'd kept one ear open for his conversations with Watari. It was his fault that suddenly L's mouth had become captivating. It was also his fault that he felt disappointed whenever L spoke in Japanese.

Why am I so taken by L's accent anyway?

Raito bites the brush head in annoyance.

Stupid L.

Raito's glare intensifies.

He couldn't even speak to him in the language without gaping like an idiot.

It was probably just the strangeness of it, Raito reasoned. If he managed to get L to speak again, surely his fascination with the man's accent would wane. Maybe he could get him to read aloud for a little while?

"Yeah definitely," Raito mumbles around the brush and paste, "Read me a story L?"

He snorts quietly, mocking himself.

"Why would Raito-kun want me to tell him a story?"

Raito almost chokes on his toothbrush.

He glances over to L who stares back mutely.

Raito feels the red hue of shame crawling up his neck. Quickly he bends to spit, using the time to do so to think up a response.

"I don't Ryuuzaki," He says before wiping his mouth, "I was just letting my mind wonder."

"Raito-kun has some strange thoughts."

"I'm sure yours are weirder." He grouches as he shuts off the tap.

"I'm not so sure. I don't believe I've ever considered asking you to read to me." L says, gaze trailing up the wall as he tries to recall such an occasion.

"You are now, so we're at least even in that regard." Raito says as he spins on his heel and strides from the bathroom.

L frowns, following Raito into their en suite.

"I don't think that counts."

"Well I do." Raito says over his shoulder.

"I disagree."

"I don't care." Raito hisses as he reaches their king-sized bed. He flings the cover of it open.

The boy slides between the sheets, and turns his back towards the detective. He yanks the cover up over his shoulder to emphasise his point.

The chain rattles as L walks around to opposite side of the bed; Raito listens to the sound of L shuffling over the plush carpet. A moment later the room drops into darkness and then L pulls his laptop onto the sheets. The machine whirs to life - beeping and buzzing occasionally. After a moment, the keys begin clacking loudly throughout the room.

Raito hesitates, warring with himself, the alarm clock baring the brunt of his annoyed stare. Shifting onto his side, he peers over his shoulder at the detective. L sits squatted before his laptop, his face ghostly in the blue light.

"Hey Ryuuzaki?" He says, finally relenting.

"Yes?"

"Can we practice English again… Now maybe?"

"I thought Raito-kun required more sleep so as to function best during working hours." L says, without looking away from the screen, "Why would you want to sabotage the case?"

"Never mind then." He grumbles.

* * *

ooo

Raito spent the next morning alternating between glaring at L, mentally insulting L and generally being a grouch.

L sits across from him, surrounded by cake and breakfast pastries, all showered in sugar and icing, others filled with chocolate chips.

"Can we practice English now?" He grumbles, trying to rein in his moodiness.

L lines up the pastries on his plate; his movements are sluggish as though in a trance and his gaze glazed in thought.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy right now Raito-kun. Perhaps later."

"You're eating breakfast." Raito deadpans.

L drops his gaze down to the food in front of him, as though he had just been enlightened to it's existence.

"Do you have proof to support this deduction?"

Raito stares, looking aghast.

"Was that a joke?"

"I do not joke, Raito-kun." L says sombrely.

He eyes the detective, not entirely sure how to respond to that. He sighs exasperatedly before folding his arms.

_"Why can't we speak in English?"_

_'_Please do not disrupt my breakfast."

Raito's foot jerks in anticipation. He really wants to kick L.

He suppresses the urge - with great difficulty - and turns his attention back to his porridge. Raito jabs harshly at his bowl of mush, watching as his spoon makes it shift like a gelatinous blob. He'd get the man to speak English again.

L watches as Raito leers down at his porridge and attempts to stab it with his spoon.

"Would you like some of my cake, Raito-kun?"

"Shove it up your arse." Raito sneers.

L makes a show of considering the suggestion.

"That would be terribly wasteful."

A soft cough from behind them has both genii turning in their seats. Watari stands in the doorway, watching them, looking as serious as ever (though perhaps with the slightest smirk of amusement). Raito winces minutely, upon realising he'd been caught acting like a child; L looks nonplussed.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, Ryuuzaki."

L nods and stands, stopping to fish around in his back pocket. He pulls a small key from it, pinching it in his strange way, before he unlocks his cuff. Raito bites his tongue against a protest when L crouches down and cuffs the leg of the table.

"Stay," L says, "And do not eat my cake."

The young prodigy looks disgruntled as L and Watari shuffle over to the other side of the room.

Raito stares at the wild-haired man's unattended plate. L was so rude, speaking to him as though he was a dog. And he didn't even like cake, but then again, that didn't mean he wouldn't eat it just to spite L...

As Raito contemplated the consequences of eating the detective's cake hushed voices spoke up from where Watari and L were crowded together. L's voice a low hum, deep and drifting. Raito's spine suddenly straightens rigidly; they were speaking in English.

Inconspicuously, Raito leans forward, cocking his head slightly and concentrating on listening. He can only catch some of what they say, but isn't bothered; it's the tone and quality of L's voice that intrigues him, the way he pronounces the words he speaks.

Abruptly the voices stop. Raito quickly looks away and leans back in his chair; hoping that the lyrical flow and inflection of L's voice hadn't left him blushing.

L shuffles over to the boy, nibbling his thumb.

"24%"

"What?" Raito cries, annoyed, "Why?"

"Evesdropping is both rude and suspicious."

Raito scowls, sinking slightly in his chair.

"I couldn't hear what you were saying anyway…"

* * *

ooo

L sits in front of his computer, the task force spread around the room doing various tasks. Raito sits beside the head detective, shuffling through a stack of papers.

_"L, have a look at this."_ He says, rolling his chair over to the older man,_ "It's a list of all the people who have died of heart attacks and it fits in with…"_ Raito trails off noticing the annoyed look on L's face (it's a subtle expression, only revealed by the slight downturn of his lips and hooded eyes.)

"What's wrong?" Raito asks, eyes wide and innocent. He knows very well what it is that's irking L.

"Raito-kun is speaking in English."

Raito shrugs indifferently, "Well yeah, since you're always too busy I figured why not speak English when we're working." He switches to back English,_ "__Anyway, it correlates with-"_

"We do not have the luxury of Raito-kun miscommunicating any information, as such please continue to speak Japanese."

L swings around in his chair, turning his back to the youth. Raito's fists clench at his hips.

"_I am not terrible at speaking in English. I'm sure you could understand me if I did make a mistake."_

"I do not want any possibility of a discrepancy." L says as he begins typing at his keyboard.

"_That is a terrible excuse. Why do you care?" _Raito says coolly, looking like the poster-child for nonchalance.

"It is not a terrible excuse. It's also very rude of you to speak English in front of the Task force."

"_They're not idiots, they can speak English too."_

_"_You forget Matsuda is in the room."

"_Matsuda is a police officer, I'm sure he can speak English well." _Raito argues back.

"Though I'm sure Matsuda is adequate in writing and reading English I doubt his speaking is up to scratch." L says blandly, still refusing to meet Raito's eyes.

Matsauda approaches the two genii, from behind looking sheepish.

With his tone light, he says, "It's fine, really! I don't care what language-"

"Shut up Matsuda, this has nothing to do with you." L interrupts.

"Sorry…" The policeman mumbles, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head. He sits back down quietly.

Raito goes to defend Matsuda before L cuts in.

"Enough, I have lost any patience for this conversation." L finally looks to Raito, only to stare him down, "Raito-kun will speak in his mother tongue."

Raito purses his lips in annoyance but turns silently back to his computer screen. He spends the rest of their work hours alternating between ignoring L and glowering at the back of his head.

* * *

ooo

Raito sits picking at the bedspread he sits on, vindictively trying to start a pull in the fabric. L definitely deserved it (and whole lot more, but it was a start).

"Please stop defiling the bed." The voice is monotone, and it aggravates Raito more then it should. He entertains the notion of crawling across the bed and straggling L so he can never speak again - he'd have nothing to obsess over then.

L's on his laptop as always and Raito decides that's annoying too (for no other reason then he can.)

"Don't you ever get off that thing?" He bitches at the older man.

L ignores him.

"Why do you even care if I speak in English?" Raito says, uncaring that he sounds like a petulant child, only interested in harassing L into a conversation.

"I already explained my reasons to Raito-kun." L relents.

"And they were stupid reasons." Raito says, his agitation thinly veiled.

Silence.

"Well Ryuuzaki?"

L refuses to respond.

"_Does this bother you?" Raito hisses in thickly-accented English, "Why? I'm going to keep speaking in English until you give me a proper reason not to."_

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are saying because your accent is too strong."

Raito glares.

_"Stop fibbing!"_

L sighs and places his laptop down on the bedside table.

"I can see that Raiot-kun is unwilling to let this go."

"_Yes._" Raito says eagerly. He stops himself from jittering and leaning forward, as his body wants to do.

L pauses and turns towards the boy."_You do have a very strong accent._" L answers in English.

Raito tries not smirk triumphantly or begin mooning pathetically as the roll of L's British accent meets his ears.

"_I know, but that's why I want to practice." _He says, mentally prepping himself to move on from this obsession.

"_I'm not teasing you, there's no need to get defensive." _L stops thumb poised by his lips, "_The reason why I don't want Light-kun speaking in English... is because it's actually rather cute."_

Raito blinks.

I… I must have heard that wrong.

"_Sorry?"_

_"I said your accent is _kawaii_."_

Raito coughs, his cheeks instantly flushing a brilliant red. He ducks his head in an uncharacteristic display of shyness. Hiding his embarrassment behind a fist held to his face, Raito glances up again; wisps of soft brown hair catching in his eyelashes.

L is staring at him, his eyes a depthless, unreadable black. Raito shifts awkwardly in his seat and wipes his hair from his eyes with the back of his hand. He feels himself flushing deeper as he begins to feel frustrated with himself. The burning of his skin and the nervous jittering in his chest are only worsened by L's relentless gaze.

"_Well you have a very strong accent too." _He says, trying to avert the attention.

"_Is my accent cute as well?_"

Attractive. Alluring. Sexy.

Raito struggles to find the right word.

"_No._" He blurts.

"_How rude._" Despite this, L doesn't seem the slightest bit offended - or even emotional at all.

Raito shifts, the only outward sign of his hesitation.

_"It's not displeasing though."_

_"Oh?"_

Raito coughs, "_Yes…"_

_"You like my accent as well." _L decides, the smallest hint of a smile playing out on his lips.

_"I just said that I didn't find it -" Raito begins exasperatedly._

_"Light likes it more than he is willing to admit."_

_"No." Raito glares to emphasise his point, "Stop being a pervert."_

_"You find it attractive."_

_"I do not!"_

"Light's eyes dilated and his posture hunched closer towards me when I began speaking in English..." L verbalises his observations, his amusement evident as he watches for Raito's reactions,_ "__You're cheeks just reddened when I called you Light and you keep touching your face."_

Raito's hand quickly drops from his cheek, his blood is a loud rushing in his ears. His mind screams a need for damage control before it's forced to curl up in shame and die. Raito knows he shouldn't be surprised by L's vigilance, but it was difficult when the man always seemed so socially graceless. He wasn't the World's Greatest Detective for nothing though.

Raito takes a slow breath, forcing his mind to clear. He regards L calmly, only allowing annoyance to play freely across his features.

_"You are the pervert not me."_ He says once he feels he has his footing back.

_"I disagree. Light's voice does not fill me with raging lusts-"_

Raito looses his feet very quickly_._

_"Neither does yours!"_

_"-but instead an overwhelming affection."_

Raito's eyebrows pull together in confusion and he calms slightly.

_"Affection?" _He mutters.

_"Much like a puppy would."_

_"I am not a dog!"_

_"You are certainly acting like a bitch in heat."_

_"Excuse me?" _Raito's fiery eyes flash in anger, his voice a pitch just shy of shrill.

_"I was suggesting that Light is very hormonal and-"_

Raito grips the front of L's shirt and pulls.

Their mouths meet in a mess of lips, tongue and teeth.

A surprised puff of air slips from L's mouth as a soft, inaudible gasp. Raito feels it's warmth against the mash of their mouths and he smirks. A rush of relieved glee and misplaced triumph spills through him; his heart and pulse cheering thunderously at his reclaim of control. It's short-lived though.

Their lips break apart and Raito finds himself tumbling backwards into a mess of pristine sheets and gawky limbs.

He looks up. L towers above Raito, trapping the boy in a soft fortress of sheets and pillows. L's white hands clench tightly at his shoulders, pushing them down into into the mattress. He sits on the boy's stomach, his knees keeping Raito beneath him. The auburn-haired boy scowls.

"Raito-kun is only proving my point." L says monotonously.

"Get off!" Raito yells, struggling to remove L's hands.

L shifts forwards, forcing all of his weight into his hands.

He squirms desperately, writhing and jerking underneath L, but the man is like a rock. Frustrated, Raito uses his elbow to bash against L's arm; it flings out wildly and thuds loudly against the detective. L's arm quivers with tremors and gives for a mere second. Raito uses the moment to wriggle away.

In a swift fluid movement, Raito rolls onto his stomach and pushes up onto his hands and knees. He jerks back abruptly; a quick hand clenched at the back of his collar keeping him still. The material of his shirt digs into his throat and rubs painfully. The boy hisses and kicks out blindly with his foot, hitting the body behind him with a heavy thud. L grunts and Raito's granted reprieve; the hand falters away from his neck. Just as he's about to escape, wiry arms wrap around Raito's waist. A mass above him settles against his back. Raito shouts in surprise before falling under the sudden weight.

They tumble down onto the mattress, the bed springs squeaking in protest.

Panting echoes throughout the room.

Raito's chest heaves, his breaths washing across his own cheeks from where his head is pushed into a pillow. He can feel the heavy rise and fall of L's chest against him. Raito squirms again, and the body behind his slips further down with his movements. L huffs in surprise, the breath warm against Raito's pants.

Raito freezes.

"Ryuuzaki." He says calmly.

L's hand twitches in response - fluttering against Raito's skin from where it's trapped between his stomach and the bed. Raito grits his teeth.

"Yes?" L's reply is muffled.

"Get your _face_, out of my _arse_."

He can almost hear the way L hesitates (as though his demand actually needs consideration) before the sound of rustling material fills the air.

Raito fights a flush as the warm body wiggles above his own, L's front brushing against him uncomfortably. Raito's shirts rides up with L's wriggling, exposing more of his back.

The detective comes to a stop, chest now heaving against the small of Raito's back. L's chin is an uncomfortable weight on his spine.

"Will Raito-kun stop being violent now?"

"No." Raito growls, trying to shove the detective off again.

L sighs, and Raito gasps; he can feel it against his bare skin, hot and heavy against him. He can't repress a shiver as the spot tingles. He feels L pause as he pushes his head further into the pillow, suddenly obliging and wishing to disappear.

L starts crawling up Raito's body again, and Raito turns his head ready to tell him to stop.

_"Light."_ L says beating him to it, the word floating right by Raito's ear.

Raito blushes deeper as his heart jerks.

"What?" He grouches, peaking his head over his shoulder.

Wide eyes, closer than he expected, peer back at him.

"What are you doing?" Raito says, alarmed.

L leans forward.

His lips are warm and surprisingly soft.

The kiss is much softer this time - almost experimental - and awkward because of the angle. Despite this Raito let's his eyes flutter shut. Their lips are closed and lightly pressed together in a graze of skin; barely moving as they breathe against another.

Raito shifts, rolling onto his back to make the kiss more comfortable. Their lips part for a moment but as soon as Raito is settled, L joins them once more. Boldly the younger slips his tongue out to trace the detective's bottom lip. He feels a short tremor rush down L's spine and experiences a rush of elation in response.

A slick heat meets his own, as L's tongue pushes up against Raito's. His tongue slides around L's, pushing back and forth needfully. The two muscles swirl together in a battle waged between their mouths. Raito's tongue flicks across the teeth and gums of the other man.

They pull back momentarily for air, lips smacking obscenely. They gasp, eyes half-lidded, for barely a second before connecting their mouths once more. This time L's tongue invades Raito's cavern demandingly.

They draw closer together, their chest surging against another erratically and their limbs entwining. Raito goes to draw back for air but L's hands - hot and nimble - comes up to grip at his jaw tightly. Raito grunts as the action causes their noses to grind.

L lingers for a moment before relenting his grasp and pulling back. Their breaths wash over another heatedly, both panting harshly. Raito's eyes flutter open to focus on L's lidded eyes. The black-haired man's eyes slide open and for a moment they just stare.

L's dark eyes are glazed over in lust and Raito let's himself examine the man's face from such close quarters. Dark lashes line the wide eyes, short and soft looking. His eyes trail the contours of L's face. They pass the pink flush painted on his cheekbones before stopping at bruised lips; they're flushed with more colour than he's ever seen before.

Raito's eyes flicker back up to L's, to find them flitting back and forth. He realises, just like his own, they examine the face before them; taking in the mussed brown hair and reddened cheeks. From up this close, L can make out small specks of gold in the brown irises.

L pulls back suddenly, rolling off of his suspect. Raito blinks up at the ceiling, listening to the pounding in his ears, before shifting to stare at L. The man nibbles on his thumb, staring thoughtfully into thin air. L snaps from his pondering after a moment and glances over to Raito.

_"_Would _Light _like me to talk in English to him?" He says, his voice breathless and deeper than usual.

Raito scowls, his face still heated and heart still hammering.

"Don't make it sound so dirty." He grumbles around heavy breaths.

L bites his nail before letting it fall away to rest between them

_"I thought that was the point." _

The tone is melodious still – rolling with the waves of his voice - but huskier than Raito's heard it before. Heat curls along his spine.

_"Light?"_

Raito's hand jerks out and grabs the pillow beneath L's head. L grunts as his head flops against the bed and once more as Raito thwacks him in the face. The soft pillow mashes against the disgruntled detective before falling away; revealing Raito's flushed face and fiery eyes captured in a glare.

_"That was unnecessary."_

"Stop talking." He growls before pouncing on the detective once more.

* * *

ooo

Do I win an award for _Most Awkward First Kiss_?

Awkward Tsundere!Raito is awkward.

He does a lot of glowering, glaring and scowling in this fic. He better stop before he gets premature wrinkles.

I'm sorry for the sloppy writing, I'm incredibly lazy and for whatever reason I struggled to force this out. I pretty much despise this story but it was gnawing at my brain and I had to finish and post it before I went mental. I still hate it though. I'm going to run away now before I smash my head into my keyboard.

Comments are appreciated.


End file.
